The Fifth Sister
by LittleMissKnowItAllTalksToMuch
Summary: A young teenager that meets the Halliwell sisters and it changes her world. This story was on my other account PaytonRoseHalliwell so some of you may know this story.
1. Characters

Characters

Prudence Halliwell: Telekinesis and astral projection. Prue is now immortal and the eldest Charmed One. She works as a photographer for 415 magazine and is married to Andy Trudeau. 30 years old.

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt: Molecular combustion and temporal stasis. She is married to her whitelighter Leo and owns the popular nightclub P3. 28 years old.

Phoebe Halliwell: Premonitions, levitation and empathy. She works as an advice columnist for the Bay Mirror, Ask Phoebe. Engaged to Coop. 25 years old,

Paige Halliwell: Orbing, TK orbing, partial healing and sensing. Paige has been dating Henry since high school. They are high school sweethearts. 23 years old.

Payton (Allie) Halliwell- Witchwhitelighter. Forcefields, Orbing, TK orbing, Healing, Sensing, Telepathy, Invisibility, Electrokinesis, Astral Projection, and is The Twice-Blessed child. 14 years old almost 15.

Leo Wyatt: Whitelighter. He is Piper's husband.

Abbie- She's Allie's friend. She's 16 years old and was in foster care before she got adopted. They are best friends and hang out all the time.

Jimbo (Jim)- He's Payton's boyfriend. 16 years old.


	2. Allie's POV

Chapter 1

My POV

(Allie)

I wonder if my real family even remembers me. They probably don't, because they gave me up like I was a piece of property. I wonder if I have any brothers or sisters. I remember her, my mother. She was so beautiful. She had long chocolate hair and beautiful hazel eyes. God I hate being a foster child. Everyone stares at me like I'm different or something. But I'm not. I'm a regular teenager, just in the system. My social worker is a bitch. She thinks I'm just property and can dispose me at a foster home or a group home. The one I hate the most is the orphanage. We hardly get food and sleep on rock beds. But luckily I was there only a couple of times. I wonder if my real family would take me back. I wonder where they live. If they live in a big…….

RING…RING….RING

"Hello," I said picking up the phone.

"Hey Allie," Abbie said.

"Hey what's up?"

"I was wondering if you want to go to the mall with me and the rest of the group."

"Abbie, you know I don't have any money,"

"I know, that's why I'll buy you anything you want,"

"Fine, I'll go but your buying lunch also,"

"Fine, pick you up in 30,"

"Okay bye,"

"Bye"

As soon as I hang up I go get ready. Basically everything in my closet is bought by Abbie. I put on the top that she got me last week. It has a soccer ball and number 13 on it. She got it for me because she knew I love soccer and the number 13, so she bought it. I go downstairs and Mr. and Mrs. Matthews are talking at the table. There my new foster parents. I've been staying with them for about a week. They have no children so there always focused on me.

"Mrs. Matthews is it okay if I go to the mall with Abbie," I asked her.

"Sure as long as your home in a couple of hours. We need to talk to you about something," Mrs. Matthews said.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No sweetie, you're not in trouble. We just want to talk to you,"

"Oh okay, see you later,"

I wonder what they want to talk to me about. What if there sending me back, I can't go back.


	3. Allie meets Prue Halliwell

Chapter 2

My POV

(Allie)

"Allie, hello is anyone in there?" Abbie said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh yeah sorry, just thinking," I said getting up walking towards the car.

"You think," She said. Following me towards the car.

"Ha ha very funny. Lets go shopping, but first lets go eat I'm starving."

"Allie you're always starving," Abbie said laughing at me.

"True very true."

We arrived at a Café along the Pier. When we got there, there were four women who looked very familiar, but I couldn't place them. They kept looking at me like they knew me.

"Hay is everyone meeting us here or at the mall," I said sitting down at a corner table.

"At the mall. So how are the Matthews they seem nice," Abbie said sitting down across from me.

"There okay. It doesn't matter because in a week or so ill be in another foster home."

"Why are those four women staring at us?" She said looking over at them.

"I know those women have been staring at me since we have arrived. Hay ill be right back, I'm going to the restroom." On my way to the restroom, as I got half way there the older looking women stepped right in front of me. "Excuse me!" I said trying to get around her.

"Do I know you," She said, staring at me.

"I don't think so, so can you move now," I said trying to move around her again.

"My name is Prue Halliwell, what's yours." Prue said and putting her hand out.

"My name is Payton but everyone calls me Allie." I said shaking her hand.

"Don't you have a last name?"

"Excuse me I really got to get going, so bye," I said turning back towards my table.

"Bye," Prue said sitting back down at her table.

Sorry short chapter. It's my first story. So please review and send comments


	4. Prue's POV

Thanks everyone who reviewed my story and thanks for the advice. If you have any ideas you like to see in the story, just tell me and ill add it to the story. Thank you

**Chapter 3**

**Prue's POV**

Man she's rude. I wonder is she's are sister Payton. I mean she has the Halliwell meanness and stubbornness. I hope Phoebe got a premonition off of her so we can know if she's are sister or not. "Phoebe, did you get anything off of her," Prue said.

"Yeah I did. I saw mom, grams, all of us, and you were holding a baby. The baby was Payton, the girl that was just here," Phoebe said, looking at all of her sister's and realizing that they have another sister.

"Oh my god!" All of the sister's said at the same moment.

"I can't believe we have another sister, now I'm not the youngest anymore. I have a little sister," Paige said getting all excited.

"Okay I'm going to call Darrell, to see if he can find out where she lives and get information about her," Prue said, pulling out her cell phone and calling Darrell. "Hay Darrell, we think we found Payton. Can you look her up in the system and also she goes by the name Allie."

"Sure. No problem Prue. Just come down to the station and I can see what I can do," Darrell said.

"Okay thanks Darrell. We'll meet you there in 20 minutes. Bye," Prue said, hanging up the phone. "Okay he said he will look into it and were meeting him at the station. So let's go,"

"Hay Prue do you think she'll want to live with us," Paige said.

"I really hope so, squirt," Prue said, while hugging Paige. They all left the Café and drove down to the station. On the way there everyone was silent. When they arrived at the station Darrell meet them out side. "Hay Darrell what's up," Prue said walking towards him.

"I got great news, I found out where she lives and also her social worker is here and she wants to meet and talk to you. She's in the back office," He said, walking back to his office.

"Thanks Darrell. We owe you," Piper said. They walked to the back office and meet Payton's social worker. "Hi my name is Piper, and this is Prue, Phoebe and Paige," Piper said, pointing her finger to each sister as she said their name.

"Nice to meet you. So you guys are Payton's sisters. Well we looked into it and you guys are cleared to take her home with you today if you like to," She said, while sitting down

"Thanks we love to her home. Well what can you tell us about Payton," Prue said, also sitting down. And the rest of the sisters sat down.

"Well Payton goes by the name Allie. She was born November 3, 1991 (My birthday). That makes her almost fifteen years old. She's been in about 40 foster homes. Payton loves sports. She plays soccer, basketball, swimming, and softball. She was born premature, so she's small for her age. She has long brownish blondish hair, blue eyes, and 5'1. She's in 9th grade at Baker High School and an average student. Well that's basically everything about her.

"Well when can meet her," Phoebe said.

"She'll be her soon. Her foster parents are bringing her here," Payton's social worker said.

"Okay. Thank you," Piper said. "I wonder if she'll like us you guys."

"I hope so. I mean she'll be living with us. She'll have to get used to us first," Prue said, hugging all of her sisters.

What do you guys think? Do you like it? We'll please send reviews and ideas if you have any for the story.


	5. Payton Halliwell

Chapter 4

My (Allie) POV

After I talked to Prue I walked back to my table. "Hay lets go shopping now," I said starting to walk out of the Café.

"Hay what those women want. I saw them talking to you," Abbie said catching up to me.

"They asked me if I knew them. Those women are weird. I mean the older one Prue didn't take the hint that I didn't want to talk to her. Whatever lets forget about them ant lets go shopping," I said.

Ring…Ring….Ring

"Hello. Oh hi Mrs. Matthews. Sure I'll come home. Be there in a few minutes. Bye." I said, and hung up the phone. "Hay Abbie can you take me home, the Matthews need to talk to me and my social worker needs to see me,"

"Sure okay," Abbie said, and drove me home.

When I got to the Matthews house they told me to pack up. They said my social worker found my real family. After I packed up, we drove down to the police station. When we got there my social worker was there.

"We have great news, we found your real family, and you're going to go live with them," My social worker said, while leading me down to an office.

On my way down to the office I was wondering what they would be like. Would they let me do anything I want or would they be the strict family where I can't do anything at all. But then I saw them. Those four women from the Café this mourning. What are they doing down here. You got to be kidding me. They can't be my family. I would rather die then go live with them. Oh god kill me know.

"Payton these are your sister's Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige," My social worker said.

"I know, we meet before," I said. There my sisters. I still can't believe this. Why is god so cruel to me? What are they like stalkers or something? Because they were there at the Café this mourning and now they clam to be my sisters.

No One's POV

"You've meet before, that's great. I'll leave so you guys can get to know each other. And Payton be nice," She said leaving the room.

My name isn't Payton, its Allie," Allie said and whispering "Bitch." Payton sat down in a chair and stared at her "sisters". "So you're my sisters," Payton said. "Why did you even find me? I would be out of the system in a couple of years.

"Well because your are sister, that's why," Prue said, stepping forward to hug her sister.

"Don't touch me. You don't even know me. Why now, why not five or ten years ago to get me," Payton said, crossing her arms and staring at her sisters.

"Well because we just found out that you are sister, that's why," Piper said. "Why don't we take you home so we can get you settled in?"

"Actually I have more impotent things to do," Payton said, starting to walk away.

"No you don't. You're coming with us. Whether you like it or not, were your guardians, so you better get you to it," Prue said.

"I HATE YOU. YOU RUINED MY LIFE. I WISHED YOU GO TO HELL," Payton said screaming on the top of her lungs.

"Excuse me. You do not talk to us like that. Do you understand," Piper said in a stern voice.

"Yeah whatever you said. Now can we please go," Payton said walking out the door.

My POV (Allie)

I can't believe them. Who do they think they are? They think they can talk to me like that. Well I'll show them. When we arrived to the manor, we went inside and my cell phone started ringing. "Excuse me. I'm going outside to take this." "Hello"

"Hay Allie, so what happened?" Abbie said

"Long story short, I live with my real family now," I said.

"How about we go to dinner and you tell me the whole story. Okay," Abbie said.

"Okay talk to you later." I said and sat down on the steps outside. This is the best and worst thing that has happen to me. Eventually ill have to tell them what happened to me in the system. But on the other hand I don't want to tell them. Why should I tell them? They abounded me for 14 years. As I was about to cry, I heard someone behind me. I turned around and there was Prue. Of course it was Prue. Who else would it be? "What do you want Prue," I said standing up.

"To see if you're okay," Prue said.

"I'm fine. Now leave me alone," I said walking inside. I go into the living room and sit. What did she want? You know what; I'm not going to tell them what happened in the system. I wonder where my room. I go up stairs and looked around.

"Hay," Piper said, coming out of no where.

"God you scared me Piper," I said clutching my chest.

"I was wondering if you were hungry," Pier said.

"Yeah I am. But first where is my room," I said.

"Well you'll be sharing a room with Paige until we get you a bed, okay," Piper said.

"Okay," I said.

"Good let's go downstairs and get some food inside of you," Piper said walking down the stairs.

"Oh Piper I was wondering, where's mom and dad?" I said, staring at her.

"Well talk about this after dinner with everybody, okay," Piper said.

"Fine," I said. I don't understand why they can't tell me about my parents. I have the right to know.

"Why don't you watch TV in the living room while I prepare dinner," Piper said walking into the kitchen.

"Okay," I said. I wonder what my parents are like. God I'm so tired. I'm just going to take a cat nap.


	6. Sisters

Thanks for the reviews. And the chapters are going to have multiple POVs, so bear with. Also if you have any ideas or suggestions, please send them. It will help me a lot.

Chapter 5

Pipers POV

I don't know how were going to tell Payton that our mom drowned 14 years ago and that her dad is Paige's dad to and we haven't seen or talked to him in years.

"Piper where's Payton," Prue said walking into the kitchen.

"She's watching TV in the living room. And Prue she asked about mom and Sam a couple of minutes ago," Piper said sitting across from Prue.

"Well did you tell her about them," Prue said.

"No, I told her well discuss it after dinner. Is that okay," Piper said asking her older sister.

"Sure. I'm going to go get Paige and Phoebe, so we four can discuss this issue. Be right back," Prue said getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

No Ones POV

After Prue left the kitchen she headed upstairs to get her sister's. When she reached upstairs she headed towards Phoebe's room. "Hay Pheebs, can you go get Paige and then come downstairs. We need to discuss how were going to tell Payton about mom and Sam.," Prue said, walking back downstairs.

"Okay, well be down there in a second," Phoebe said, walking towards Paige's room. "Hay Paige, family meeting downstairs. Come on," Phoebe said pulling Paige downstairs.

"Alright Phoebe, you don't have to pull me. I can walk on my own," Paige said tugging away from Phoebe. "I swear sometimes you are so annoying."

"Funny Paige really funny," Phoebe said playfully hitting Paige on her arm.

"Hay! What was that for," Paige said rubbing her arm.

"Children, Family meeting in the kitchen. Now!" Prue said walking out of the kitchen and pulling Paige and Phoebe into the kitchen. "Sit down," Prue said pointing towards the chairs.

"Okay we called this meeting because we need to discuss how were going to tell Payton that mom drowned 14 years ago and we haven't seen or heard from Sam in years, " Piper said walking towards the table and joining her sisters.

"We should tell her the truth Piper. She deserves that at the most. You guys, she was in the system for almost fifteen years. During that time span, she's probably been abused or worse. So she's been threw so much, at least we can tell her the truth about this," Paige said, pacing back in fourth.

"Okay Paige calm down. Well tell her the truth," Prue said.

"By the way, where is she?" Phoebe said

"She's in the living room, I think," Piper said. After she said that, all of them went to the living room. When they walked in the living room they saw Payton asleep on the couch.

"Aw, she's so cute," Paige said, smiling down at her younger sister Payton.

"Yes she is. She looks so peaceful," Phoebe said laying her head on Pipers shoulder.

My POV (Allie)

I hear voices. Like their near me. Then I remember I feel asleep. I slowly start to pull out of my sleep and began to open my eyes. And when I did I saw my "sisters" standing near me. God what do they want now. Can't they leave me alone for a few minutes at a time? I fell like I'm suffocating. Can't they get a hint that I don't want to talk to them right now. I'm fully awake now and I stand up and started walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going Payton," Prue said, with concern in her voice.

"To kill myself, okay," I said climbing up the stairs.

"Excuse me, what did you say," Prue said with seriousness in her voice.

"Why do you need to know every step I take? It's so annoying okay. I need my space and you're suffocating. I'm going to my room okay, are you happy now," I said, walking up the stairs and into my room. When I got to my room, I remembered that I said I would meet Abbie for dinner. So I put on my favorite scoop neck tunic dress and my black leggings. I put my hair up in an 80's style ponytail and walked downstairs. I started to walk out the door but someone grabbed me by the arm.

"Where do you think your going Payton," Prue said making the grip on my arm tighter when I tried to pull away.

"Well I was trying to go meet my friend Abbie. She invited me to dinner, okay," I said trying to get free from her grip.

"Payton you're not going out to night. We need to talk to you tonight. You can invite your friend Abbie over tomorrow if you like. But you're not going out. Do you understand me," Prue said.

"Sure Prue. While you're at it why don't you kill me? Can't you understand that I don't like you guys? Why can't you leave me alone," I yelled at Prue.

"Hay! What's going on in here," Piper said walking into the room with Phoebe and Paige behind her.

"Well nothing really. Prue was just being a bitch. God I hate you guys so much," I screamed at them and ran up to my room and slammed my door. GOD I can't believe them. They won't let me do anything, they watch over me like I'm a little kid that needs to be watched 24/7. I put on my pj's and crawl into my bed. Then I hear a knock at my door. "Go away. I don't want to talk," I said to who ever it is at the door. But then the door opened.

"Payton it's my room to so you can't keep me out of it. And Piper was wondering if you were ready for dinner," Paige said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"No I'm not hungry anymore," I said pulling the covers over my face.

"You know Payton you can talk to me if you like. I know what it's like to be the little sister. Having them watch over you 24/7. It gets annoying at times but you get used to it after a while. Event though I'm 23 years old they still treat me like a child, but it doesn't bother me that much anymore because I know they love me and they don't want to see me get hurt. You know Payton we love you. I know Prue can seem a little mean at times," Paige said.

"A little, are you kidding me? She hates me," I said looking at Paige.

"Payton she doesn't hate you. That's her showing her love towards you. She doesn't want to see you get hurt anymore then you have to sweetie," Paige said standing up and sitting next to me.

"You guys don't love me. I was given up at birth. Even my own parents don't love me. If they loved me they wouldn't have given me up for adoption. And trust me I been hurt before I get used to it. It's life. And you guys will be like everyone else, you'll say you love me but then a couple of weeks later you send me to another foster home," I said turning away from Paige so she can't see me cry.

"Oh honey. Were not going to send you back. Were family and will never stop loving you. And trust me are parent's loved you, but there's a reason why they gave you up. So if you come down stairs and eat well tell you everything about are parent's, okay," Paige said hugging Payton.

"Fine, but if you tell anyone that I was crying then I'm going to have to deny it," I said standing up and walking downstairs with Paige in tow.


	7. Payton meets magic

Chapter 6

Payton's (Allie) POV

When I and Paige reached the living room I started to panic because what will they say about my out burst, or will they send me back. I just couldn't walk any further so I stopped dead in my tracks. "Payton what's wrong," Paige said standing in front of me.

"I don't think I can face them. Are they going punish me?" I said looking at Paige with fear in my eyes.

"No honey their not going to punish you, why would you think that."

"Well because all of my foster parents did when I did something wrong."

"Payton honey did they abuse you sweetie," Paige said sounding nervous.

"NO!" I said a little to fast. I can see it in her eyes that she doesn't believe me.

Paige's POV

Oh god. I can't believe what she just said. I was hoping that she hasn't been abused but by the look in her eyes it tells another story. One way or another were going to get the information out of her.

"Come on Payton, let's go into the kitchen and eat. I promise nothing will happen to you with me protecting you. Okay?" I said hugging Payton.

"Okay. But do we still have to talk to the rest of them," Payton asked me or should I say almost pleading with me.

"Yes we do. So the sooner we eat the sooner the conversation will be over with." I said walking hand and hand with Payton in to the kitchen.

No Body's POV

Payton and Paige walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Unfortunately Payton got stuck between Prue and Phoebe. Everyone was quite at the beginning of dinner, but Prue spoke up. "Payton, what's your favorite color," Prue said trying to break the ice. All of her sisters except Payton stared at her.

"It's baby blue or pink," Payton said in a low whisper and looking down at her plate. "Why did you want to know?"

"I was just wondering," Prue said looking over at Payton. Everyone was just sitting there just listening. They couldn't believe that they were not fighting. At least their getting along was being said in Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's head at the same time.

"May I be excused for a minute," Payton said standing up.

"But your not done eating," Paige said looking at Payton.

"I'm full. I'll be waiting in the living room okay," Payton said walking out of the kitchen.

"No wonder she is so small. She doesn't eat food," Piper said standing up and taking everyone's plate. "But that's going to change. As long as she is in this house she's going to eat all of her food." Piper walked back to the table after she washed the plates and got everyone coffee.

"I agree with Piper she is way to small for her age. I bet she only weighs about 95 pounds. But she's only 5'1, we got to feed her so she'll grow and gain some more weight," Prue said sipping her coffee. "Are you guys ready to go talk to Payton about mom and Sam," She said standing up ready to go into the living room but waiting for her sisters.

"As ready as well every be," Phoebe said standing up and walking into the living room followed by her sisters behind her.

When they walked into the living room they saw Payton sitting on the couch staring off into space. "Payton anyone in there," Paige said waving her hand in front of Payton's face.

"Oh yeah sorry, what did you say," Payton said looking up at Paige.

"I said are you ready to talk now," Paige said sitting down on the couch next to her.

"Yeah whatever," Payton said in a low whisper. Everyone sat down. Phoebe sat in the arm chair and Piper and Prue sat in the love seat, while Paige and Payton sat in the couch across from them. "So what did you guys want to talk about," She said looking up at them.

"Well were going to tell you about mom and Sam," Prue said.

"Why did you call him Sam instead of dad?" Payton asked Prue.

"Well because he's only yours and Paige's father. We have a different dad but the same mother," Prue said looking into the eyes of Payton where she can see the hurt in her eyes.

"Oh. So where is Sam," Payton said to no one in particular.

"Well that's the problem we don't know where he is. We haven't seen or spoke to him in years," Paige said looking over at Payton.

"Then where is mom," Payton said looking at everyone. I got quite for a couple of seconds but then Prue spoke up.

"Honey she died about thirteen years ago. She drowned at a lake we used to go to all of the time during the summer," Prue said trying not to cry and remember that day when she saw it happen. Payton just sat their all quiet while her sisters were staring at me. "Payton is there anything else you want to know," She said.

"No not really," Payton said in a really low whisper. "But how did you learn about me if mom is dead and Sam is no where to be seen?" She said looking up at them. All of the sisters were staring at each other trying to figure out how to tell her magic is real and that she is a witch. Then finally Piper spoke up.

"Do you believe in magic," Piper said looking at Payton.

"Not really," She said trying not to laugh.

"Well the truth is that you're a witch," Prue said to Payton.

"Did you just say I'm a witch? Are you guy's crazy because there is no such thing as witches and demons," Payton said to her sisters.

"LEO, get your ass down her this instant," Piper said yelling to the ceiling. Then Leo came orbing into the living room.

"What do you need honey," Leo said looking at Piper but then realized he wasn't alone. "What's going on Piper?"

"What the hell did he just do," Payton said standing up.

"It's called orbing. He's are white lighter. And it's a form of magic. And before Payton can say anything else a demon flames in and throws a fireball at her and her world goes black.


	8. Becoming a family part 1

Chapter 7

No ones POV

"LEO heal Payton now!" Piper screamed to Leo. Leo runs over to Payton and starts to heal her very slowly. "Why isn't she waking up Leo?"

"Piper she almost died. She might not wake up for a while. I got to go the elders are calling. If you need me yell." Leo said kissing Piper and orbing out.

"I don't understand how they know about Payton. We just told her she's a witch and then a demon comes. Why can't they just leave us alone," Prue said pacing back in fourth in the living room.

"Prue stop pacing. You're making me dizzy," Paige said while walking over to Payton.

"Sorry. I'm just worried. She almost died. I think we should bind her powers so this won't happen again," Prue said sitting down on the couch.

"Were not going to bind her powers. Besides that would make it worse because if a demon attacks the manor how is she going to protect herself," Phoebe said finally speaking up.

"Okay. But she won't be going on demon hunts alone okay," Prue said looking at her sisters.

"Got it," All of them said at the same time.

"Look, she's so peaceful when she's sleeping," Paige said stroking Payton's hair. "Um you guys. Before dinner I and Payton were talking and I asked if she was abused. She said no but she said it to quick. I think she was abused. What are we going to do," Paige said crying.

"Oh sweetie," Piper said while hugging Paige. "Well confront her about it and well be there for her. It's going to be okay, she's with us now and we won't let anyone hurt. Okay,"

"Okay, thanks Piper," Paige said. "Love you."

"I love you to Paigey," Piper said.

"Pipes you know I hate that name," Paige said.

"I know." Piper said and with that Paige stuck her tongue out at Piper.

"Will you children stop? I think Payton's waking up," Phoebe said. They all walked over to the couch and gathered around.

"Mom?" Payton said still not waking up. And her sister's were wonder what was going on.

Payton's POV

"Mom," I said looking at the women in front of me.

"Yes sweetheart it's me," Patty said.

"What happened? Am I dead," I said starting to get scared. "Where am I?"

"Honey calm down and I'll tell you everything okay," Patty said.

"Okay," I said sitting down next to my mother.

"First off you're not dead, you're just in limbo. And you were attack by a demon," Patty said.

"So it's true. I'm a witch," I said looking up at my mom.

"Not exactly, you're half witch and half whitelighter," Patty said.

"Why am I half and half?" I asked my mom.

"We'll because I'm a witch and your dad Sam is a whitelighter. So that's makes you half and half," Patty said holding my hand.

"What's a whitelighter?" I asked my mom.

"A whitelighter is really an angel who looks over and protects a witch or witches. Your father was my whitelighter. After me and Victor, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's dad split up. Me and your father became involved. Then we had Paige. The elders found out that Sam was your father and they got mad. See whitelighters and witches aren't supposed to fall in love. So of course they tried to take Paige but then they found a Prophet. It said the fourth one will be half and half and will form the Power of Four and they will be way more powerful then the Power of Three. So then they let us keep Paige and let us stay together on one condition, no more children. But when Prue was fifteen I got pregnant. We didn't know what they would do to you so when you were born we took you to a church and gave you to a nun. We told her to name you with a P name and give you a blanket with a P on it. She said she would find you a great family. We thought you would grow up happy but it didn't. I'm so sorry Payton," Patty said.

"It's okay mom. I'm home now so everything will be fine," I said hugging my mom.

"Payton honey you need to trust your sisters and open up to them. Tell them about what happened in foster care. They love you a lot. Don't forget that," Patty said while hugging me.

"I'll try mom. I'll really try. I love you," I said to my mom.

"Love you to. Hang in there and see you later," Patty said fading away. "Blessed Be." I start to feel a pull and I'm starting to wake up. I see dots in front of me and then they become clear. My sisters are in front of me. Then I'm eloped into a group hug with all of them. "Can't…breathe," I said in between breaths. Then they let go.

"We were so scared. Don't ever do that again you hear me," Paige said hugging me.

"I'll try," I said while hugging her back. "So how long was I out for?"

""You were out for at least two hours," Prue said.

"You know while you were out you kept mumbling mom over and over. Do you know why?" Piper asked me.

"Yeah," I said sitting down on the couch,

"What happened," Phoebe said.

"Well after being attacked by the demon I was in limbo. Mom was there. We talked. She told me about everything including magic and then she told me to behave and faded away. And then I woke up alive. The end," I said in a sarcastic voice and rolling my eyes.

"That's not funny Payton. You almost died," Prue said standing up.

"Yeah well that's life," I said. "Also mom said the elders don't know about me. They told mom she wasn't supposed to have anymore children with Sam. So if they find out about me I'm screwed once again."

"Yeah well they'll have to get through us in order to get to you and trust me they won't. So did mom say anything else," Piper said looking at me.

"Nope. All she said was see you later and then disappeared. So um yeah I'm starving do you have any ice cream," I said looking at Piper.

"Yeah we have chocolate chip cookie dough," Piper said.

"My favorite," I said.

"I guess you are related. We all love the same ice cream. How about we watch a movie. You pick it out while we go get the ice cream. Okay," Piper said.

"Yeah sure fine," I said looking through the movies. And they went into the kitchen to get the ice cream. Maybe having sisters aren't a bad thing. I get to have sister night and we can go shopping. Just maybe I love being the baby and be spoiled and loved for once.


	9. Becoming a family part 2

Chapter 8

No Ones POV

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walked into the kitchen together. "I guess she has Paige's eating habit. She would rather eat junk then real food," Prue said laughing.

"Hay! That's not funny. I can eat what ever I want," Paige said sticking her tongue out at Prue.

"Well she's right Paige you only eat junk food. But that's what we love about you. You can eat and eat but stay skinny," Piper said hugging Paige.

"Is this gain up on Paige day?" Paige asked her sisters.

"Yeah," All of them said at the same time with a smile on each face. With that each of them got a bowl and began to get ice cream.

"At least she opening up to us," Paige said pouring chocolate syrup. "I'm just glad I'm not the youngest one any more," She said fixing Payton's ice cream bowl.

"Ah don't worry Paigey waigey you'll all ways be the youngest in our eyes," Prue said pinching Paige's checks.

"Prue stop it. I'm not a little kid anymore," Paige said slapping Prue's hands away. "Anyways we still have to find out if Payton was abused in her foster homes," She said in a more serious voice to her sisters.

"Your right. First will start of with the movie and then we can ask questions during the movie. If she picks a movie she likes maybe she'll be comfortable during the movie and open up more to us. What do you guys think," Phoebe said grabbing her bowl of ice cream, waiting for her sisters.

"I think Phoebe may be right. If it's a relax feeling during the movie she'll feel comfortable around us and open up to us," Prue said. "So why don't we get this started with," She said and with that they went into the living room. When they got in the living room they were greeted by Payton on the couch in her pajamas.

"I hope you don't mind I changed, just in case I fell asleep during the movie," Payton said turning her head towards her sisters. "Is that okay?" She said to her sisters.

"Yeah sweetie, it's okay," Paige said sitting down next to her.

"So what movie did you pick out," Prue asked Payton and sitting down next to her on the opposite side of Paige.

"Um…I picked out Cheaper By The Dozen 2," Payton said snuggling with Paige and her favorite blanket named Binke the Blanket. The blanket is blue and on the bottom right hand corner there is a P on the blanket. Prue noticed this and reached for the blanket but Payton pulled away. "Hay! That's mine. No touching," She said pulling the blanket into her chest.

"You guys the blanket has a P on it. Where did you get that from?" Prue said looking at her sisters and then back at Payton.

"My social worker gave it to me. She said that my mom left it for me and she told her to give it to me. Why?" Payton said.

"Well because we each have a blanket like that. We didn't know mom gave you one. That's all," Prue said.

"Oh. Can I have my ice cream now?" Payton said looking at Paige.

"Oh of course sweetheart," Paige said and with that she gave Payton her ice cream.

"Okay lets start this movie," Piper said hitting the play button on the remote. She sat down on the couch with everyone else including Phoebe. In the middle of the movie Phoebe looked over at Payton and saw that she was asleep.

"You guys Payton is asleep," Phoebe said.

"Oh she looks so peaceful when she's sleeping," Prue said stroking Payton's hair. When she did that Payton started to move around in her sleep.

"Stop. Please stop. I'll be good I promise," Payton said mumbling these words. She started to break out in a cold sweet and then started to shake violently.

"Payton wake up. Payton sweetheart you need to wake up now," Piper said shaking Payton trying to wake her up.

"Ugh…. Payton said trying to catch her breath. Then she sat up with a start.

"Payton are you okay?" Prue asked with concern in her voice and her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to go bed," Payton said then stood up and with upstairs. Payton knew she would have eventually have to tell them about the abuse but she wasn't ready. Maybe just maybe she would tell them. Just she need some sleep. And with that she fell asleep leaving her sisters downstairs questioning what the hell just happened.


	10. In the name of trust

**Recap of last chapter**

**"Stop. Please stop. I'll be good I promise," Payton said mumbling these words in her sleep. She started to break out in a cold sweet and then started to shake violently.**

**"Payton wake up. Payton sweetheart you need to wake up now," Piper said shaking Payton trying to wake her up.**

**"Ugh," Payton said trying to catch her breath. Then she sat up with a start.**

**"Payton are you okay?" Prue said with concern in her voice and her eyes.**

**"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to go to bed," Payton said and then stood up and went upstairs. Payton knew she would have eventually have to tell them about the abuse but she wasn't ready just yet. Maybe just maybe she would tell them tomorrow or the days to follow. And then she fell asleep leaving her sisters downstairs questioning what the hell just happened.**

**Chapter 9**

**Payton's POV**

_"Payton!" his voice fills the house. I instantly wake, alert and terrified. His heavy footsteps pound down the hallway and I close my eyes, preparing myself. The door flings open. His large frame seems to fill the entire doorway and his face is red and twisted with hatred. His strides into my tiny bedroom and stops by the bed. I smell the sickly sweet scent of alcohol on his breath. He's drunk. I cringe, knowing that this night will be even worse that the many others._

_"Well?" My foster father snaps._

_"I'm sorry," I say, not even knowing what I'm sorry for._

_"You better be, you little bitch," he says._

_"I'm so sorry," I say again, though even while I'm saying it I know that the words will do nothing to calm him. He backhands me across the cheek. Where many other nine-year-olds would cry or at least put a hand to their face to stop the stinging, I do and say nothing, knowing the action would make him more madder._

_He holds up a red shirt. "Look at it," he hisses. I do so. I can see nothing wrong with it and say nothing. This seems to be the wrong move. When my father is drunk I don't know how to act, his moods being so unpredictable. He hits me again, roughly. I fall back with the impact and bang my head hard against the wall. Through stars I see his hand pointing to a part of the shirt._

_"What is this?" he asks. I squint through the double vision and see what he's upset about._

_"A crease," I whisper with dread._

_"That's right. And isn't one of your tasks to do the ironing for me?" He seems to want an answer so I nod. He hits me again, though not as hard and I manage to stay upright. "You know Payton, anyone would think you'd be grateful," he tells me. "I took you into my home when no one else wanted you, not even your own parents. I gave you shelter, food and clothes. All I ask is that you do a few chores for me. Is that too much for you?"_

_"No, I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again."_

_"You better hope so," he says. "Do you choose to do this? Do you decide you want to be a lazy little bitch?"_

_I have no reply. I'm always getting in trouble for the ironing, especially when I first came here a year ago. I'm still too small to see over the top of the ironing board and the iron itself is almost far too heavy for me to lift._

_I'm brought back to reality by another stinging hit. My father looks furious. He picks me up easily and throws me across the other side of the room. I hit it head-first and I think I black out for a bout 10 seconds. When I come to my father is laying into me with his feet, kicking every inch of me other than my face and hands so the marks won't show._

_I curl up into a tiny ball trying, unsuccessfully to protect myself from the worst of the blows. It seems to go on for hours. Throughout the time I don't make a noise; I let not one single tear escape._

**Someone's shaking me. I feel myself waking up and then I see her. It's Paige of course. Then I realize that I had a nightmare and she probably woke up because of me. "Payton sweetie, it was just a dream," Paige said trying to hug me but I push her away.**

**"I'm sorry that I woke you up. Please don't hurt me I promise I won't do it again," I said curling up into a ball and rocking back in fourth on the floor. Paige comes over to me and hugs me protectively.**

**"Oh sweetheart. We'll never ever hurt you. You understand," Paige said stilling hugging me with me in her lap.**

**"Yeah I understand," I said and nodding my head at the same time.**

**"Good. Now that we got that under control do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about," Paige said stroking my hair. I hesitated for a few seconds and she noticed that and said, "If you don't want to tell me Payton it's all right. You will tell me when your ready I understand."**

**"No. It's all right. I'm just scared. Are you guys going to leave me when you don't want me anymore," I said crying into Paige's shoulder.**

**"Oh sweetheart were never ever going to leave you. Never in a million years," Paige said trying to calm me down. After a whole river of tears I stopped crying and told her about my nightmare I had. "Oh my God Payton. I promise you that no one will ever do that to you," She said with tears in her eyes. And we both cried together and I cried myself to sleep because when I woke up the next time I was on the bed and Paige was no where in sight. So I decided to go downstairs and she if anyone else is awake. I mean they should be its 8:00 on a Sunday morning. But I don't leave my room with out Binkie the blanket. When I reach downstairs I can smell pancakes coming from the kitchen so I follow the scent and I eventually end up their.**

**"Good morning Payton. I made pancakes. I thought you would like them since their our favorite too," Piper said bring a plate over to the table. So I take a seat at the table with the rest of my sisters and grab some pancakes. During the whole meal I can see them staring at me. I know Paige told them about last night. Oh well they were going to find out anyways. I've decided it's time to tell them about the abuse that happened in my foster homes.**

**"Um you guys I was wondering can I talk to you guys in the living room after breakfast," I said looking up from my plate.**

**"Sure Squirt. Well meet you in the living room in a couple of minutes," Prue said. Then I left the table to go to the living room but not with out rinsing off my plate at the sink. A couple of minutes later my sisters come into the living room and Paige and Prue sat next to me on the couch and Piper and Phoebe sat in the love seat together.**

**"So what did you want to talk about sweetie," Paige said.**

**"Well I'm taking moms advice and telling you guys about what happened in foster care," I said fidgeting with my hands. Here goes nothing then I took a deep breath, "Well it started when I was four years old...**

To Be continued…………………………


	11. Letting the cat out of the bag

I would like to thank all the people who read this and review espically the ones who been reading this from the beginning. Thanks. I hope you enjoy.

Recap of last chapter

"Um you guys I was wondering can I talk to you guys in the living room after breakfast," I said looking up from my plate.

"Sure Squirt. Well meet you in the living room in a couple of minutes," Prue said. Then I left the table to go to the living room but not with out rinsing off my plate at the sink. A couple of minutes later my sisters come into the living room and Paige and Prue sat next to me on the couch and Piper and Phoebe sat in the love seat together.

"So what did you want to talk about sweetie," Paige said.

"Well I'm taking moms advice and telling you guys about what happened in foster care," I said fidgeting with my hands. Here goes nothing then I took a deep breath, "Well it started when I was four years old...

Chapter 10

My POV

"Well it started when I was four years old. You see my foster parents were going to adopt me but then we got into a car accident and they died while I survived somehow," I said trying not to cry in front of my sisters.

"Then what happened sweetie," Paige said while rubbing my back, trying to keep me calm.

"Well then I woke up in the hospital and it was a year later. After I got better, my social worker put me in an orphanage. We hardly got enough food, we slept on the ground, and we were abused," I said putting my head in my hands trying to hide my face. Then I can feel Paige hugging me tighter, like she was trying to protect.

"Hay squirt," Prue said and I looked up at her. "Did they you know, molest or rape you?"

"No," I said barely above a whisper. And my sisters let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened next," Piper said looking at me with love and sadness in her eyes.

"Then after two years my social worker came by and said she had an open spot in a foster home. His name was Tom my foster father and I was the only one there. Everything was going great until after a month passed. He started drinking more and staying at home more and more. Then the abuse started.

Flashback

"**Where have you been," Tom said while drinking a beer on the couch.**

"**At school, sir," I said barely above a whisper.**

"**I told you to be home by 2:00," Tom said standing up from the couch and walking over to me.**

"**Um..I'm..Um..," I said. I couldn't talk or move. I knew this night is going to be the worse one of all.**

"**Well," Tom snaps. Then I felt a hand collide with my head and I fell. "Get up you ungrateful little whore," And I stood up trying not to cry so it wouldn't enrage him any more. Then the next thing I knew I was on the floor again with Tom standing over me kicking me over and over. Then it stopped. Then he was unzipping his pants and then I blacked out.**

End of flashback

"Then I woke up a couple of hours later and he was gone, hanging out with his friends," I said crying onto Paige's shoulder while she was hugging me. I knew my sisters were crying because I could hear them crying, except for one and that was Prue. Then she pulled me over to her and embraced me into a hug and that's when I saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"I promise squirt. That no one is ever going to hurt you again," Prue said stroking my hair. "Hay sweetie. Payton look at me," Prue and I looked up. "Did he rape you," Prue said looking into my eyes. I didn't say anything. I knew they were eventually going to find out but I'm scared.

"Maybe," I said just below a whisper.

"What did you say," Phoebe said looking at me and so was everyone else.

"I WAS RAPED!" I said yelling and standing up from the couch. "OVER AND OVER AGAIN! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME FOR ME! YOU KNOW I WAS GOING TO KILL MYSELF BECAUSE I'M JUST A LOW LIFE WHORE!" I said dropping to the floor and crying. My sisters were in shock. Then I felt four sets of arms around me and I didn't push them away I welcomed them.

Please review. the more reviews the more faster ill put up the chapters i have 4 chapters written. so the more reviews the faster ill put them up there.


	12. Meeting Strangers

Chapter 11

Payton's POV

**DING DONG**

"I'll get it," I said standing up and running to the door. When I opened the door I saw Abbie my best friend and Jim (Jimbo) my boyfriend/best friend. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" I said jumping up and down. "Where, when, why, how did you get back?

"Well it's good to see you to," Jimbo said picking me up and spinning me in the air. Then he put me down and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Umm umm," My sisters said. I turned around and found my sisters standing behind me. Then I started to blush profoundly. Hopefully no one noticed.

"Ah! I love when you blush," Jimbo said in a baby voice while pinching my cheeks.

"Shut up," I said playfully hitting him in the stomach. Then I punched him on the arm really hard.

'Ow! What was that for," He said rubbing his arm.

"That was for leaving without telling me. Where were you? I was scared that you got hurt or worse killed," I said to him. Then in front of my sisters he kissed me again.

"Do you forgive me now?" He said looking into my eyes.

"Yes I forgive you a little but you still owe me," I said embracing him in another kiss.

"Excuse me. Were still in the room," Piper said.

"Oh sorry," I said blushing again.

"So are you going to introduce us to your friends," Phoebe said emerging from behind Prue.

"Well this is Abbie," I said pointing to where Abbie is standing.

"Hi nice to meet you," Abbie said shaking my sisters hands.

"You to," My sisters said.

"Who's the hottie," Paige said.

"Hay that's my boyfriend your talking about," I said to Paige and then turned to Jimbo, "And you mister don't get any ideas. Jimbo meet my sisters."

"Hi I'm Jim but I go by Jimbo according to Binkie," He said pointing towards me. Then my face turned the color of a red rose. My sisters turned towards me with smiles on their faces.

"Binkie? What a funny name," Phoebe said while laughing.

"You think that is funny, then you should hear the story behind the name," Jimbo said laughing along with my sisters.

"Hey you guys I have to go," Abbie said, "Will you be okay getting back home?"

"Yeah, I'll just call a cab. See yeah tomorrow," Jimbo said while I hugged Abbie goodbye. Then I punched Jimbo in the arm again and stood right in front of him.

"Ow what was that one for?" He said.

"That one was for trying to tell embarrassing stories about me and telling them my nickname that I hate," I said in a hushed voice so my sisters couldn't hear me. Then I gave him the death look.

"Okay okay. I promise I won't do it again without your permission," He said hugging me. Then I turned back towards my sisters.

"Is it okay if he stays for lunch," I said asking Prue.

"Sure sweetie. Why don't you go change, while we talk with Jim in the living room," Prue said smirking.

"Okay. I'll be down in a few," I said walking past Jimbo and I whisper to him, "Good Luck."

"Ha ha very funny Binkie!" He said expressing the word Binkie when he said it.

I went upstairs leaving Jimbo alone with my sisters.

No Ones POV

"So how long have you known Payton," Prue said to Jim.

"Well let's see, she was in kindergarten and I was in first grade. So maybe about 10 years but we've been dating for 3 years exactly next Saturday," Jim said taking a seat on the couch in the living room.

"Really, you've known her that long," Phoebe said, "So what are your plans for your anniversary?"

"I was thinking about surprising her with a nice picnic on the beach and watch the sun go down. Payton loves going to the beach. It's her place where she can feel safe and at peace with the world," He said accepting the tea Piper just handed to him.

"So are you in foster care?" Paige said.

"Sort of, you see since I'm 16 years old the court granted me emancipation because they think I'm responsible enough to live on my own and also I have a job to pay for my expenses," He said, "So did she tell you about the abuse."

"Yeah she did. When did she tell you?" Prue said.

"I've known about the abuse since it first started. You see I was in the same orphanage as her for a couple of years, then we lived together in a couple of foster homes, and last but not least we were in the same group home," He said taking a sip of his tea, " Did you know that she has nightmares about almost every night. Sometimes if you whisper I Love You to her and give her blanket Binkie to her, usually they go away."

"Oh. It sounds like you have experience in that department mister," Piper said.

"Well I did grow up with her. And sometimes when she couldn't stand the foster parents anymore she would come over to my foster home and stay awhile," Jim said.

"Wait, hold on. Why were you guys in a group home?" Phoebe said.

"Well they put me there because no one wanted me. They placed Payton there because she had some problems," He said fidgeting with his hands.

"What were some of her problems?' Paige said sounding concerned and so were the others.

"Well she hardly ever spoke a word. She would cut herself because she had a hard time talking to people about her feelings. She would have really bad nightmares where she would scream bloody murder. And then she wouldn't eat until they hospitalized her and feed her through a tube," Jim said with his voice cracking while he was talking.

"Hey Jim do you know if she still cuts herself or doesn't eat because she looks pretty small to me for her age," Piper said.

"I honestly don't know. I've been gone for 4 months. Anything could of happened in that time span," Jim said while putting his head in his hands.

"Okay let's change the subject to a happier one. So how does she do in school?" Piper said.

"She's very smart but she won't show it. She doesn't want to be the smart kid who gets picked on, so she lays back in school," He said.

"Don't worry about that. Especially the food part because our Piper here is a great cook and nobody can resist Pipers food," Prue said smiling over at Piper. Then she turned her attention back over to Jim, "Does she play any sports?"

"Yeah she plays soccer, basketball, and track. She really loves to run especially in the morning and at night. Also she loves to dance and loves music," Jim said, "But she also loves to sing when no one is around.'

"Are you talking about me?' Payton said as she was pouncing down the stairs.

"Yes we were," Jim said in a matter of fact tone.

"Good. Now that your done talking about me, can we eat now. I'm starving," Payton said flopping down on the couch next to Jim. And when she said this everyone wore an uneasy smile.

"As a matter of fact lunch is ready," Piper said coming out from the kitchen. After lunch Payton walked Jimbo to the porch.

"Well I'm glad that you found your family," Jimbo said.

"Me too. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Payton said. Then Jimbo embraced her in a passionate kiss. Then he broke apart and started walking down the steps to his cab.

"Bye, I love you," He said climbing into the cab.

"Love you too," Payton said standing on her tiptoes and yelling it. Then whispering to herself, "I love you Jimbo. Forever an always."


	13. Surprise Surprise

Chapter 12

Payton's POV

After Jimbo left, I wet inside and up to my room. When I got there I turned on the radio. I reached under the bed and pulled out my journal from my suitcase. I turned it to a blank page and began to write.

Dear Journal,

I finally found my family or shall I say they found me. And guess what I'm a witchlighter. You know you were the only one I could talk to before my sisters but now I talk freely to them as like we known each other forever. Well I told them about the abuse and Jimbo came back finally. You know its are anniversary soon. I know he will have something special planned. I'm just glad that I found my family and Jimbo is back. Well I'm going to go. Write to you soon.

I closed my journal and put it back under my bed. I turned up the radio and lay down on the bed. My favorite song came on. Lips of an angel by Hinder. I sang along to it.

Honey why you calling me so late

It's kind of hard to talk right now

Honey why you crying is everything okay

I got to whisper because I can't be too loud

Well, my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I,

Never want to say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight

And yes I dreamt of you too

And does he know you're talking to me will it start a fight

No, I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I,

Never want to say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I,

Never want to say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

(Let it die, I never want to say goodbye)

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Prue. "Prue go away. I want to sleep more, I said swatting her away and rolling over on my stomach.

"Squirt you got to get up its dinner time," Prue said trying to get me up.

"No!" I whined, "Leave me alone so I can sleep."

"Fine squirt you leave me no choice," Prue said tickling me.

"Prue stop that tickles," I said in between my breaths.

"Say uncle. Say it and I'll stop."

"Okay, okay. Uncle," I said and the tickling stopped.

"Come on lets go. Hop on," Prue said turning around.

"No way Prue. I'll break your back," I said.

"I promise you won't. Now hop on," Prue said bending down so I can get on her back.

"Fine," I said. I jumped on and we went downstairs to the kitchen, where there was the rest of the sisters and five men I have never seen before.

"There you two are. What took you two so long?" Piper said placing her hands on her hips.

"It was Prue's fault," I said trying not to laugh. Then I jumped off of Prue's back and ran over to Paige.

"It was not," Prue said chasing after me.

"Na ah. You tickled me and wouldn't let me go," I said hiding behind Paige.

"Okay children settle down now," Piper said standing in between me and Prue. "Now sit down and eat dinner before it gets cold." We sat down and began to eat. "Oh Payton I forgot to introduce you to some people. That's Leo my husband and are whitelighter," Piper said pointing towards Leo.

"This is Andy my husband and an Inspector," Prue said pointing towards him.

"This is Coop my fiancé. And also he is a cupid," Phoebe said.

"And this is Henry my boyfriend who is a Parole officer," Paige said.

"Hi," I said to them.

"Hi," All of the men said together.

"Um Prue is it alright if Jimbo comes over tomorrow in the afternoon," I said pushing around my food with my fork.

"Sure you can sweetie," Prue said smiling at me.

"Who's Jimbo," Andy said clearly confused.

"His name is Jim. And he is my boyfriend," I said in a whisper without looking up.

"Well I guess us men have to have a talk with Jim," Andy said and the rest of the guys agreed, while getting laughs from the rest of us.

"I'm sure he'll love that," I said rolling my eyes and laughing. After dinner we gathered in the living room.

"Payton we were wondering if we can ask you something," Prue said.

"Sure," I said wondering what they were going to ask.

"Well me and Andy talked this over and if it's fine with you we would like to adopt you and become your legal guardians," Prue said holding onto Andy's hand.

"So what do you think," Andy said.

"I…um…ummmm……..

So what did you think? Good or bad? Continue or not continue with the story.


	14. We are family

It's been a while since I wrote a new chapter. So here it goes and I hope you enjoy. For future knowledge when italics are on that means that they are talking too them selves. Enjoy.

Chapter 13

Payton's POV

_What do I think? Are they really asking me this? You got to be kidding me. I really don't know what to think. I mean I love Prue but what would happen if one day she got tired of me being around her and kicked me to the curb? Oh for christ sake Payton smile. Their staring at you like you have grown another head. Say something already Payton will you. There family so I guess I'll give them a try. _"Sure. That would be cool," I said and then Prue and Andy smiled and hugged me.

"Okay, okay. I know you're happy but I can't breath," I said and they let go.

"Sorry," Prue said sitting down next to me and Andy on the other side.

"We were wondering if you would like to go to Magic School instead of regular school," Paige said.

"What will my friends think?" I said.

"They'll think your getting home schooled," Paige said.

"When can I start?" I said looking at Paige.

"You can start on Monday. I'm the headmaster at Magic School," Paige said.

"Cool. Can I go to bed now?" I asked.

"Of course you can," Prue said. And with that I said my goodnights and headed up to my room/Paige's room. I changed into my pj's. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Knock Knock. Can we come in" Prue said.

"Come in," I said and both Prue and Andy walked into the room. "Hey what's up," I said flopping down on to the bed.

"Well we wanted to talk to you alone," Andy said.

"Sure," I said and they sat down on the bed.

"First off Leo said we can magically add a room onto the house so you can have your own room," Prue said.

"Next thing is we were wondering how you really felt about us adopting you," Andy said looking at me.

"I'm cool with it," I said and Prue and Andy looked at me. "I'm really fine with it."

"Good. So as you know me and Andy will be your legal guardians. That means you'll have to abide by are rules is that clear," Prue said and I nodded my head and she continues. "Second off you know you can tell us anything anytime. You can trust us. Just know that we love you. Always and forever."

"Got it but what will my last name be?" I said.

"It will be Halliwell. You know you don't have to call us mom and dad right. Only if you want to," Andy said.

"Okay," I said and climbed in under the sheets with my blanket Binkie. Then they kissed me good night.

"Love you sweetie," Andy said.

"Love you squirt," Prue said.

"Love you to mom and dad," I said and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	15. Another Day In Paradise

I know i haven't updated i a long long time but I finally updated I hope you like I might get another up by later tonight or tomorrow. So enjoy.

Chpater 14

Ding Dong

"I'll get it," I said running towards the door and opening it. Standing in front of me was Jimbo.

"These are for you," Jimbo said handing me flowers. Then he kissed me on the lips. "You look very pretty tonight."

"You don't look half that bad either," I said.

"May I remind you, you said I was the hottest guy in the world. Am I right or am I right," Jimbo said.

"My God you have too big of an ego," I said and yelled out to my sisters that I was leaving. But before we got out the door Prue stopped us.

"Hold on their squirt. Come in the living room," Prue yelled form the living room. When we entered the living room everyone was in there.

"Where are you guys going tonight," Andy asked.

"I don't know?" I said turning towards Jimbo. "Where are we going tonight?"

"It's a surprise. But if you go to the car I'll be out in a couple of minutes," Jimbo said.

"Okay," I said and headed out to the car. A couple of minutes later Jimbo came out of the house. We drove around for a while until we ended up at the beach.

"Follow me," Jimbo said and took my hand in his. We ended up on the sand where a blanket with food on it and candles around it.

"Oh my god this is beautiful," I said jumping up and down.

"Good because I love you," Jimbo said and kissed me.

"Love you to." After we ate, we just laid there on the beach and listened to the waves hitting the rocks in the distance. Then he took me home. He walked me up to the porch.

"I got another surprise for you," Jimbo said and took out a ring box. He opened it and in it was the most beautiful ring. "This is a promise ring. A ring to symbolize that I love you and I'll always stand by you no matter what and one day I will ask you to marry me and I hope you say yes."

I stood there speechless on the porch with tears in my eyes. He slid the ring onto my finger and uttered the words I love you. "I love you to," I said as I managed to utter those words. We said are goodbyes and I headed into the house.

"So how was your night," Piper said as I walked into the house.

"It was perfect," I said and said goodnight and headed up to my room I shared with Paige. I changed my close and fell asleep with a smile on my face thinking about the night I had with Jimbo.


End file.
